dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Petra
Captain Petra'' is a bonded demon officer of DAMMED. She oversees the Inquest division. Before being bonded, she was a captive demon at DEVIL 's Facility 66. She is bonded to Captain Hollis Oleander Personality Despite being quite introverted and quiet, Petra is very strong mentally as well as physically and is incredibly demanding. She does not allow sub-par or off target efforts to go on for long and backtalking with earn you a one way ticket to being 6 ft underground. Her strong presence earns her the respect and, sometimes, fear of the recruits as well as her collegues. Petra will almost never be the first to talk and never the first to blink. If she does speak to you first, that most likely means that you are in trouble and be careful because she has a nasty temper. She has a tendency to give very sarcastic remarks and discredit any statement that might come off the least bit ridiculous. She does, however, respond and consider genuine thought out suggestions or comments and is more than willing to enter into discussion but the minute you annoy her, it is over. Her critical behavior is important for her work. While her partner specializes in the mathimatical and theoretical portions of their research, Petra is much more competent in the practical and hands-on applications. Every movement and action is calculated to be both preciseand deliberate both in and out of work. That is unless someone were to come along and make her blind with rage. While Petra is strict, she does have a side to her that is slightly playful which suggests her partner has some influence over her; however, this playful side is still rather on the mean end and tends to take things too far. This usually doesn't end badly for her as she is able to competently use leverage both physically and mentally when needed and when it ends badly for the other party, she's usually not apologetic. In fact, she rarely apologizes ever. Background Pre-bond Born 1910, Petra's clan lived not far from the coast of Southern Turkey. Typically living in small groups no more than 10, they kept to themselves on remote beaches largely ignoring humans until they would venture too close to their den. Even after living through both world wars, the clan never saw any strife outside of the usual demon hunters and trespassing humans. Petra took care of hunting for her husband and son, studying nearby human groups, and getting into contact with other groups for collaboration. While on one of these trips, she fought with a human killing him but was soon captured by local authorities. Rather than kill her, a newly popular interational demon research organization, DEVIL, got a hold of her and sent her to their main laboratories, Facility 66 . She stayed at the facility for 27 years while performing tests on her and her unusual rocky skin and scales. During this time, she became especially resentful of the organization and increasingly reserved and introverted. The only times she would dare to talk towards the later parts of her stay were when being spoken to directly or to a few neighboring demons in other cells. Despite being imprisoned, she never had any real quarrels with humans as a whole so when she was offered a choice after news of the plant Monarch 's death had reached the facility, Petra agreed to bond with Hollis Oleander as he was one of the few humans who showed kindness to the demons at the facility and she pledged to fight in the war for DAMMED's primary cause. Post-bond Not knowing what to expect, Petra immediately started to boss Hollis around and she acted more of a coach and mentor to Hollis driving him harshly to get quickly into shape and change his unhealthy, unproductive habits into healthier ones. Hollis, of course, resisted but Petra was equally as stubborn as they didn't have luxury of time like the DAMMED recruits did. She often would get frustrated with him and would leave to go soothe herself leaving some of the old DAMMED recruits to help Hollis get better control of his powers for at least the first year. When Hollis would try to talk to her, she wouldn't communicate due to her harsh imprisonment and any time Petra would attempt to be nice to Hollis, it would just come off as mean. The couple took at least three years to get on the same page after Hollis had gotten into shape and proved to be competent with what their strained bond allowed them to do. Once they understood each other to a degree, their growth expanded expotentially and they were able to go into the field to help the others. The more they began to understand each other, the closer they became and to everyone's surprise, they began a long romantic relationship which only strengthened their bond even further. Since her powers were more precise, Petra began to experiment with other earthly materials and eventually mastered how to move metal. She created traps and intricate weaponry from plans made by Hollis and Petra would teach Hollis how to move metal while she made stuff in what little down time they had. Towards the end of the war, the pair entered into a very chaotic battle and during this battle, Hollis was nearly killed but Petra was able to save him at the last moment. Unfortunately in their attempt to get back to a medic, Petra was blinded temporarily by a holy demon. Even though she had saved him, Hollis felt immensely guilty as Petra still suffers from eye damage from that fight and partially blamed Hollis (even though she does not anymore). It wasn't too long after this incident when the two broke off their relationship as the act of merging became less comfortable for them in addition to Hollis' repressed feelings for Justus. A year later, the two were stationed in Seryy and remained there until the end of the war even attending the peace negociations of the Treaty of Seryy. Despite complaining endlessly for years, Hollis and Petra settled down in Seryy as the DAMMED base was being constructed working on research and technology development in a temporary lab. Not long after DAMMED opened to the public for recruitment, Hollis and Petra moved to live on base close to work. Physiology Demon Form Petra is very similar to a naga featuring a serpentine lower half and humanoid upper half; however, her entire body is incredibly muscular and is covered in dense, rockhard scales yet Medusa demons are incredibly flexible and agile despite these factors. The "hair" of Medusa demons are coarse feathers that cover the top of the head and the ears. Petra's demon face has large eyes with slitted pupils with a silvery iris and dark grey scelra. Her nostrils are slitted and even though there is an appearance of a small mouth, Medusae have a very large mouths with razor sharp fangs and dislocating jaws to eat prey more easily. Human Form In human form, Petra is very tall but despite this, she still wears heels to make herself even taller. Despite her height, she still remains extremely flexible and agile. Her eyes are the same silvery iris with dark scelra but she often wears sunglasses to protect her eyes. The coloration of the false mouth remains but she cannot open her jaw more than any other human. She has dark coarse hair instead of the feathers which she keeps in a braid at almost all times but her ears still sport the lighter colors feathers like in her demon form. Her skin is olive and scales cover her shoulders, elbows and knees. While her teeth are duller and more human like, they still remain quite pointed. Bonding and Powers Partner Relationship Hollis Oleander : While at DEVIL, Hollis had always been nice to the demons including Petra considering the extreme unethical procedures they were put under. Petra originally turned down the offer to bond because she wanted to go home but as things got worse and the war spread to her home, she had a sudden change of heart and demanded to be bonded. Hollis and Petra were not fast friends by any means as while she wanted to join the fight, she resented Hollis because he did not know how to fight and had very unhealthy habits on top of being very overweight. It took a few years of training to get Hollis into better shape. Their relationship was extremely turbulent during this time as Hollis was lazy and Petra, unforgiving. : Once the initial work was over and they started in on joining their comrades, their relationship began to drastically improve. Over the course of the war, Petra found Hollis' carefree personality to be soothing and began to show him some respect as he is incredibly intelligent and inventive. Eventually, the two got into a relationship which lasted the majority of the war but called it off as the end neared after realizing that while they still cared for each other very much, they felt uncomfortable with losing themselves in each other among other reasons. : Today, they still respect and love each other a great deal but on a mostly platonic level. Active *'Stone and Soil Manipulation''' *'Metal Manipulation' *'Limited Gemstone Manipulation' Passive *'Siesmic Sensing' *'Earth Identification' *'Hardened Body' **''''''Her species especially has harder than normal bodies as their demon forms and, to an extent, human forms have very dense, rockhard scales. Other Relationships *Zephyr: Grandson *Draco: Son *Nico: Ex-Husband (deceased) *Justus Friedmann : ????? *Pocket : Roommate Trivia *Almost never removes her sunglasses due to an eye injury recieved from a holy demon during the war. *She enjoys fashion, shopping, fine dining, martial arts, and reading trashy romance novels. She is also a bit of a fan of pro wrestling. *She specializes in research regarding aspect gems. She previously worked on the formation of new metal compounds for electronics. *She hates Seryy because it's so cold. *Lactose Intolerant *Voice and Faceclaim: Aubrey Plaza Category:Characters Category:Staff of DAMMED